


Forever.

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic af, F/F, Fluff, super fluff, super gay, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: the choni wedding fic y'all have been asking about





	Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wuss poppin jimbos it's me ya boi back at it again

Cheryl takes a nervous breath. Veronica places a hand on her shoulder, offers an encouraging smile. Cheryl returns it, though her anxiety is clear as day on her face. **  
**

“You look beautiful, Cher,” her second closest friend for years assures.

Cheryl feels an ancient ache in her chest, one that has been dulled significantly with the help of the people in her life as well as years of therapy. It’s understandable, she knows, to remember him today of all days.

“I wish he could be here.” She says quietly.

Veronica hugs her gently. Cheryl melts into the embrace, closing her eyes to fight the lump in her throat. “He would be so, so proud of you.”

Cheryl bites the inside of her cheek. She won’t cry. Not now. She really can’t afford to - her makeup took half the day and she’ll be damned if she lets it smear. So she takes a deep breath.

“Cheryl?” Betty knocks on the door. “Are you ready?”

Cheryl opens her eyes, meets Veronica’s gaze in the mirror. Veronica gives her an encouraging smile.

“Yeah,” Cheryl murmurs. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Veronica takes her arm, still smiling. It’s really the biggest event in Riverdale right now, and it’s not that Cheryl is getting cold feet - quite the opposite, actually - but she’s so goddamn nervous as she exits the room that for a moment she forgets to breathe. Betty is at her other side in an instant, an excited grin on her lips.

With gentle coaxing from them both, she calms down a bit, and they make their way downstairs.

Thistle House is, as always, extravagantly decorated but there’s much more flare and personality to it than there was when she’d first inherited it. Of course, there’s a lot of Toni here, too. A bit of them both, enough to create their perfect home.

Perfect.

“Auntie Cher!” Juniper scurries up to her with a huge smile. “You look so pretty!”

Cheryl’s heart leaps. The little girl has her blonde hair curled - clearly Polly’s hours of  _‘Sit still’_ and  _‘Stop fidgeting!’_  had paid off. Her dress is pink with roses all over them. “You look beautiful, Junie!” Cheryl gushes.

Juniper giggles, fidgets excitedly. She’s always so fidgety. Never sitting still. She has Jason’s eyes.

The music starts, and Veronica holds her arm a bit tighter. “Ready?” She asks.

“Ready.” Cheryl confirms.

Betty opens the french doors, still grinning brightly. Heads turn from the benches set up in the massive backyard. Juniper leaves first, her little basket of rose petals in hand. In true Blossom fashion, she struts ahead of Cheryl and Veronica like she’s the star of the show. It warms Cheryl’s heart in a million ways.

The backyard is illuminated by countless fairylights hanging from the branches of the trees. The spring air is sweet with the scent of flowers - both from the surrounding area, and from the countless ones that Cheryl splurged on for the ceremony. It’s breathtakingly beautiful, with the afternoon sun shining down on her and her white gown.

Her red hair cascades over her shoulder, slightly pinned back by her heirloom veil that she had modified to suit her dress. Her makeup is, as always, perfect with her signature red lipstick painted across her lips.

Betty, Polly, and Josie are all wearing their pale pink dresses, as per requested as her bridesmaids. Veronica’s is a bit darker, as her Maid of Honor, with killer black heels to give her a bit more height.

Cheryl wore heels, too, but they aren’t nearly as big.

Archie smiles that dorky smile as she passes. It always astounds her how many people truly care about her, now. Long ago, she’d always assumed her wedding day would be a bleak affair. After all, she’d cut all ties with her mother and uncle long ago, and the rest of her relatives were, to put it bluntly, less than thrilled at the idea of her chosen spouse.

But so many people are here.

Half of Riverdale, at least, and everyone who had moved out of the town after high school returned just for this occasion. Because they want to. Because they care.

Years ago, she felt so, so alone. But the love she feels from everyone here is-

It’s beautiful.

She’s beautiful.

She can’t stop looking at her, and her heart is so, so full of emotion it’s sure to burst at any moment.

Toni didn’t often wear dresses. It had taken them  _months_ to decide on dress vs pantsuit vs tux before Toni finally settled on a dress. Unlike Cheryl’s long, flowing one, hers is shorter. Sheer white material littered with white roses goes down to her knees, over her chest and arms, and she looks so damned beautiful that Cheryl has to force herself to keep walking at a slow and steady pace instead of running up to her.

Sweet Pea, Jughead, Fangs, and FP are donning black tuxedos with pink ties. Sweet Pea insisted on wearing a bowtie since _‘The Best Man deserves the Best Manliest of the ties’_  and, well, how could Toni and Cheryl say no to that? Jughead, thankfully, decided to forego his beanie and for that, Cheryl is more than grateful.

When they finally -  _finally_ \- make it up to the altar, Cheryl can’t quite contain the fond smile that pulls at her lips.

_‘You look beautiful’_  she mouths.

Toni’s smile is adoring.  _‘You too’_  she responds.

The officiant speaks, and the ceremony officially begins.

Years ago, Cheryl never would have imagined this. Being loved like this. Never thought she would find peace and comfort in the arms of a girl with pink hair. Never thought she would be granted the privilege of loving and  _being loved_ by someone as special and unique as Toni. But here she is. Standing across from her, ready to spend the rest of forever with her. And, God, Cheryl couldn’t be happier.

“Would the ring bearer please come forward?”

Dagwood approaches confidently, and his striking resemblance of Jason never fails to catch Cheryl off-guard. When he was younger, it used to make her cry. Now, it makes her smile, and it makes her entire body buzz with love. Because, even if he isn’t here physically, a part of him is, and that’s-

It’s-

She hopes, wherever he is, he’s happy for her.

She’s happy for herself.

She’d insisted on giving Toni the heirloom Blossom ring that her Nana had left her. Toni, an up-and-coming photographer with a gallery in New York City, couldn’t quite afford something as extravagant, but the ring is beautiful and Cheryl can’t wait to put it on. A silver band, with a sparkling diamond. Engraved on the inside is the word ‘ _sensational_ ’ and, God, Cheryl has never felt so much overwhelming love for anyone in her life.

“The blushing brides have both prepared their own vows, which they will read as they present the rings.”

Toni picks up Cheryl’s ring, smiling radiantly. Cheryl can see the excitement and love dancing behind her eyes.

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom,” she says. “Ten years ago, you told me that you were loveless. Ten years ago, you opened your heart to me, and ten years ago, I fell in love with you. I’m not sure what it was that drew me to you, that made me take that chance, but I’m so glad that I did. You’re my  _person_. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. You’re my best friend. You’re my partner. I promise to hold your hand through the tears, to laugh with you, to hold you until the sun comes up, to tell you everyday that you’re sensational. I promise to watch  _Bridesmaids_ with you when you insist on watching it for the billionth time. I promise to love you with all of my heart, from now until the rest of forever.”

The ring is cold on her finger, but it fits perfectly.  _They’ve_  always fit perfectly. She picks up Toni’s ring, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Antoinette Topaz,” she begins, smirking when Toni has to fight a cringe at her full name, “I never thought I would be here today. I had never considered the possibility of giving so much love and receiving so much love in return, and to this day it still takes my breath away.  _you_ take my breath away. Nobody has ever, ever taken a chance on me the way that you did. The way that you  _do_. I thought I lost the only person who cared about me, who would  _ever_ care about me. I was so, so sure that I had lost the ability to be happy again. To love again. But the moment you came into my life, I knew how wrong I’d been. I promise to always be by your side, no matter what the world throws at you. I promise to support you, to love you, and to hold you when you feel like you’re going to break. You are the most important person in my life. And if JJ were here, he would tell you the same thing. You and I are meant to be, and I promise with all my heart that I will love you forever and beyond.”

She slips the ring onto Toni’s offered finger, and when no objections come, they kiss to the applause of their guests. Cheryl can never say it enough.  _“I love you, I love you, I love you,”_  and she will never stop saying it. Never stop telling Toni how much she cares about her.

Because Toni is her family, now. They’re two symphonies coming together into a masterpiece and Cheryl’s world is full of sound again.

 

* * *

 

“When I met Cheryl,” Polly begins, because she’s prepared a speech in Jason’s honor and of course Cheryl didn’t want to be the only one feeling his absence today, “she hated me. Really hated me. I took away her brother, the only person in her life who understood her. And, well, I tried my best to get along with her, but she definitely wasn’t fond of me.” This earns some chuckles. “But she changed. I watched it happen, after Jason died. She’s grown into a beautiful, strong young woman, and while a lot of that is thanks to her own determination to get through it all, there’s also the fact that this piece of her that she was always missing - that part of her that was lost, or stolen, or never quite found - is finally there. Toni has brought Cheryl something I had never seen in her before - love. True, passionate, beautiful love. I wish Jason could see how happy she is today. I wish he could see the woman she’s become. I wish-” Polly’s voice cracks. “But I know, in my heart, that he’s smiling down at us today. At  _them_. He would have loved Toni.”

Cheryl grins. She thinks he would have loved Toni, too.

Toni’s hand finds hers on top of the table, holding it tightly because she knows how much this means to Cheryl, and Cheryl leans into the touch.

“So here’s to you both,” Polly raises her glass. “And for the long lives you will spend together.”

There’s an applause, and then Sweet Pea takes the stand with a huge grin. Cheryl can’t help but smile even wider, because she’s grown to like that idiot a lot more than she’d like to admit.

“Antoinette Topaz,” he starts and Toni immediately rolls her eyes. “What can I say about our Serpentine Queen? Well, for one, she’s always been the brains. At least - before Jughead. Always telling us not to do fun stuff, like starting fights, tagging walls around town, egging houses-” he stops when FP, Jughead, and Toni all glare at him “-right. Anyway, she’s always looked out for us. Always kept us in check, and from doing anything stupid. When I first found out about her crush on Cheryl, I literally told her she was being a complete blind idiot. But, as usual, I was wrong.” Cheryl lets out a quiet chuckle. “Because, damn, I’ve never seen Toni care for someone so much. I almost felt replaced, at first, but when I saw how much she loved Cheryl, I knew. My best friend had found her girl. Her forever. Her family. Something she’d never had before the Serpents, and something she sure as hell didn’t expect to find in a redheaded bombshell from the Northside.” A few murmurs of agreement from the Serpents in attendance. “So thank you, Cheryl, for making our girl happy. Welcome to the family.”

Cheryl is drinking her champagne when Toni kisses her cheek, a goofy smile on her face that makes Cheryl’s body light up with warmth and adoration.

“I love you,” Toni murmurs when the applause calm down.

“I love you, too,” Cheryl whispers back, kissing Toni’s lips chastely.

 

* * *

 

FP spins Cheryl somewhat awkwardly before settling into a slow sway. Cheryl isn’t sure what to say, but his smile is genuine, as if he really did just watch his own daughter get married.

“I’ll never really make peace with what I did,” he says softly, and Cheryl’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion. “Everything that happened. With your brother.” Cheryl swallows thickly. “He should’ve been here today, and I’m sorry.”

“I’ll never make peace, either,” Cheryl admits. “But I can forgive you. I understand that daddy threatened Jughead, and I understand how much your family means to you. I do.”

“But it didn’t give me the right to-”

“There would have only been more bloodshed. Toni believes in you. Believes in your desire to make things right, do be a good man. I trust Toni. I trust in her trust.”

FP’s smile turns soft, relieved. “She’s a lucky gal.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Cheryl smiles back. “You helped raise her, you should know.”

He chuckles. “She was a firecracker.”

“You’ll have to tell me stories.”

“Oh, but of course.”

Cheryl’s heart feels lighter still. Like she’s finally reached an equilibrium in her life. And she’s certain she has. For once, she doesn’t feel the darkening clouds of Riverdale closing in around her.

* * *

 

Toni’s arms slip around her waist, pulling Cheryl into a hug from behind as she stands on her tiptoes to rest her chin on her shoulder.

“Good morning,  _Mrs. Topaz_.” She purrs into her ear and Cheryl grins, leaning into the embrace.

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Whatcha makin’?”

“French toast.”

“God, did I ever tell you that I’m totally in love with you?” Toni asks, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Mm, maybe once or twice. But, please, continue.” Cheryl flips the bread over in the pan.

“I’m totally, completely,  _disgustingly_ in love with you.”

Cheryl giggles. “I love you, too. Sit down, I’m almost finished.”

“But I want to keep holding my wife.”

“But we’ll end up kissing, and then the food will burn, and then we’ll both be hungry.”

Toni sighs, groans, and pulls away. “Damn. I hate it when you’re right.”

“I always am,” Cheryl hums.

They eat in silence, grinning goofily at each other. Finally, Toni sighs contentedly and leans back in her seat.

“So, what time are we leaving?”

“Three o’clock.” Cheryl begins gathering the plates, and Toni helps her carry them to the kitchen. Cheryl washes, and Toni dries.

“What time is it now?”

“Nine.”

“So,” Toni sets the last plate on the drying rack, “we have  _plenty_ of time.”

Cheryl hums thoughtfully. “I suppose we do.”

(Cheryl will never grow tired of this idea of forever with Toni.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbr: pinkbunny-imagines  
> follow me on the twitter: Choni_Jesus
> 
> xoxo thanks for reading! comments & kudos are encouraged/appreciated! xoxo


End file.
